


Heightened Senses and No Shirts

by InfectiousKpop



Series: Imaginings [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Backstage, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/pseuds/InfectiousKpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decided it was time someone else besides Jackson showed off their body during a concert. Little did he know that his choices would have such unexpected (and steamy) consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightened Senses and No Shirts

Jackson always took his shirt off. Or showed off his arms. Or bragged about his thighs. When it came to body self-appreciation, he was king. Not that Mark minded. Seeing Jackson so excited about his body made him happy. When he’d announced that, for the second time this tour, he was going to try and rip open his shirt, Mark laughed.

But Mark also knew it was time for something new. Sure, shirtless Jackson got the crowd screaming. But it wasn’t the same, utterly shocked scream as the first few times. No one was surprised anymore. Not like if someone else took their shirt off. Mark smirked at the idea, fiddling with the hem of his own shirt as Jackson handed his microphone to BamBam.

Jumping into the spotlight wasn’t usually his thing. He’d always just talked when he needed to, sometimes adding things here and there. Recently, though, he started grabbing more attention. There was no real explanation why. He couldn’t remember one thing that really sparked the change. It just sort of happened.

Heat rose to Mark’s cheeks as he watched Jackson tear his shirt in half. How was it that he still got so excited from seeing his bare chest? He’d seen it hundreds of times before. Maybe even thousands.

Only the sight of Jackson suddenly sprinting off stage broke Mark’s trance. The others stood on the opposite end of the stage, slowly edging toward backstage. It was now or never.

All reason went out the window as his fingers closed onto the end of his shirt, immediately lifting it over his head. There was no going back now. He balled the fabric up in his hands and twisted just enough to throw the shirt into the crowd of now-manic fangirls. The entire arena was going crazy at the sight of someone besides Jackson shirtless.

The high of insanity-induced adrenaline wore off just about as quick as it arrived. Suddenly, Mark was on stage, topless with no idea what to do next. He hadn’t exactly thought about what happened after the shirt was off. The others had already inched off the stage and were now standing in the wings, staring at him in shock. He saw Jackson’s jet-black hair move from the back of the group, disappearing into the darkness of backstage.

If that wasn’t a cue for Mark to get off stage, he didn’t know what was. He smirked and bolted into the wings, only slowing down as he passed the other four.

“Hyung!” BamBam squealed from behind him. Yugyeom and Youngjae clutched onto BamBam, almost doubled over from laughing uncontrollably.

“What was that all about?” Jinyoung asked as the group caught up to him. Though he didn’t act nearly as surprised as all the others, the crinkle-eyed smile he was giving Mark gave him away. “Did you really need to one up Jackson that badly?”

Mark shrugged. “I just did it.” He felt the cord running along his back rub up against his shoulder blade, reminding him that he still had his earpieces and mic pack on. Among all the fuss over his impromptu strip show, he’d completely forgotten to take off his gear backstage. He smiled at them all, pointing to his ears, before turning and jogging back to the sound techs. Once he’d handed it over, he started back toward the dressing room.

Before he made it all the way back, though, a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him into an empty room. All the lights were off, making it pitch black when whoever pulled Mark in quickly closed the door. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, he felt a firm but familiar grip on his waist, pushing him back against the door.

“Jackson,” Mark whispered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “We agreed, remember?” Their promise to stay platonic at concert venues was more to ensure that they wouldn’t get seen by someone who didn’t know about them. They could stay away from each other in order to eliminate the risk of getting caught. Well, usually they could.

“You shouldn’t do things like this,” Jackson muttered back, running a hand up and down his side. Mark felt Jackson’s breath on his neck. It made him shiver a little, triggering Jackson to take a step closer and press their bodies together.

Mark bit down on his lip some more, trying his best to fight off the blood rushing down into his crotch. They couldn’t do this here. “Jackson we just have to-”

His breath hitched, cutting off his sentence, as Jackson grinded into him a little. He could feel Jackson’s hard-on against his hip. Something about the darkness of the room made him more sensitive to every touch.

One of Jackson’s hands moved from Mark’s waist to the back of his neck, tangling a couple of his fingers in the end of the other’s white blonde hair. “I need you, Tuan Yien,” he whispered in Mark’s ear, letting his lips graze the skin ever so slightly.

Hearing Jackson say his Chinese name was the last straw. He wasn’t sure why, but Jackson saying it always made his heart drop to the floor. Maybe it was just his voice saying the name that so few people called him that made it so effective. Not like it mattered what it was. Mark just hoped he’d never stop hearing Jackson say his name.

Moving one arm to latch around Jackson’s waist, Mark moved his other hand up to Jackson’s face, pulling it quickly toward his. There was no build up in their kiss. They both went straight for the hungry, sloppy kind of makeout that happened when they both let their built-up hormones just flow free.

Somewhere along the line, Jackson’s hand slipped under Mark’s jeans, now cupping and squeezing his ass without the inhibition of clothes between them. Even though Mark was pressed against the door, their usual push-and-pull of dominance still took control. Mark’s hands wandered lower and lower on Jackson’s body, moving from his neck to his chest, to his waist, and finally down to his crotch.

Even putting the slightest pressure on Jackson’s erection made him writhe in pleasure. At this point, he knew just about everything that made the younger tick. Mark smirked against Jackson’s lips as he pressed his palm down a little. Jackson’s grip on Mark’s ass tightened in surprise. He groaned a little. Mark could tell he was doing his best to stay silent. They were already risking too much, but neither of them cared anymore, too wound up in their rising sexual tension.

Mark palmed Jackson again, smirking as Jackson gasped against his lips. Probably in an attempt for revenge, the younger slipped his other hand down the back of Mark’s jeans and moves his lips to the side of Mark’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin lightly. He timed all of his squeezes and kisses perfectly with the rhythmic way he started grinding up against Mark. Both now completely hard, the sensation of their clothed erections rubbing up against each other made both of them twitch with pleasure.

“Gaga,” Mark breathed as Jackson sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just above his collarbone. It always made Mark lose his breath, which is probably why Mark’s collarbones had become one of Jackson’s favorite parts of his body.

The breathy plea just encouraged Jackson to grind harder. “Jackson we can’t,” Mark whispered, his voice cracking from pleasure. They needed to stop while they still could. Before things got too intense. Their skin was already hot and slick with sweat, making every touch steamy. “Jacks-”

The younger’s lips moved back up to Mark’s, slowing down to an almost chaste pace. It let them both catch their breath enough to calm down. Jackson’s hands moved out of Mark’s pants, one resting next to Mark’s head against the door while the other cupped Mark’s face. Everything began to feel more sweet and gentle, moving in the exact opposite direction of the animalistic desire they’d fallen into not five minutes earlier.

“Later, right?” Jackson whispered, his lips just millimeters away from Mark’s.

“Of course,” Mark answered. A smile stretched across his face, one that he knew only Jackson could pull out of him.

Jackson sighed before pushing himself away from the door, moving away from Mark. “You go ahead. I need to, uhm,” he said, glancing down at the bulge still pressing at the zipper of his jeans, “settle down a little.” He’d always been shit at calming down after a hot makeout session.  
A giggle escaped Mark’s lips, just quiet enough for Jackson to hear. He closed the gap between them just enough to press a quick peck on the other’s lips before turning and leaving the room. They’d both be counting the minutes until they were back at the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I felt all the feels when both Jackson and Mark stripped at the second Osaka concert, so I had to write something about what happened AFTER that all went down. A shippers mind never rests. ;) Enjoy!


End file.
